Because light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages over some other types of lighting, such as reduced power consumption, long service life, environmental conservation, etc., they are increasingly being applied to a variety of lighting fields. For example, the light-emitting diodes may be used in street lights. However, typical street lights may be difficult and time consuming to install and may require a variety of tools for installation.
What is needed is an LED street light that may improve upon one or more deficiencies of the prior art.